


Love

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [30]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I need a hug, I'm Hungry, Love, One Shot, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Acts of love





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. I wrote this a bit too late, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

**~Act 1~**

Kara was home alone, studying for school when Eliza called to let her know she will be late for dinner. She was hungry though so she decided to go to the kitchen for a snack. She was eating a sandwich when she found a locked metal box in the back of a cabinet.

She floated to the top cabinet and picked up the metal box. She placed it on the table and ‘accidentally’ broke the lock. Her eyes shine at the treasure inside. Different brands of chocolate bars, packs of M&Ms and Skittles filled the box. She pouted when she saw Alex’s name written on the inside of the lid. 

* * *

  
  
Alex opened the door with a groan. She was tired. Really tired. She just spent the past few hours in the library studying for the exam she had the next day. She hasn’t eaten since lunch and she was in need of sugar. 

She dropped her bags on the floor and walked to the kitchen. She gasped when she saw the broken lock on the table. “Karaaa_ aaaaa!” _ she yelled and picked up the lock. 

Kara walked downstairs and greeted her sister with a smile “Hey, Alex. How wa-”

  
  
“Oh don’t ‘_Hey Alex’_ me. You broke into my _snack box._ Seriously? Don’t you understand what a_ lock_ is? Do you just have to suck everything into the black hole of a stomach you have and leave nothing for the rest of us?” Alex yelled and tears started forming in her eyes. She yelled for ten more minutes while Kara was just staring at her.

  
  
When Alex stopped yelling Kara slowly floated to the cabinet and found Alex snack box. She placed it on the table and opened it, revealing all the snacks still inside. Alex was drying her cheeks from her tears when she saw that Kara didn’t take anything. “Oh!” she said. She looked back at Kara and frowned. “Kara, I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. I just...I thought you ate my snacks and I saw red...and..and” 

  
“Don’t worry about it” Kara said and hugged her sister. “I could tell you were stressed about your exams and not mad at me. To be fair, I did steal a package of skittles. I like the fruity taste” Kara said while still hugging Alex.

Alex chuckled and backed away. She sniffed and picked up a tissue to blow her nose. “Thank you, Kara. I really needed that hug...and screaming I guess” 

“Of course. You are welcome to scream at me as much as you want if you need to release all that stress. Knowing it’s not really about me" she shrugged "it just bounces off like a bullet” the blonde said with a wink, earning an eye roll from her sister. 

“You are a doofus” the brunette chuckled. She smiled at her sister and hugged her again, relaxing once more in her sister's hug “I love you, sis”

  
  
“I love you too” Kara whispered back.

  
“ _ Hey _, girls. I brought food” Eliza called from the entrance of the house. 

“But I love food more,” Kara said and left a laughing Alex behind while running to help Eliza with the food.

* * *

**~Act 2~**

Lena was sick. She never gets sick. But she was sick and she just wanted to stay in bed. But no rest for the wicked. She got out of bed and padded her way to the bathroom while blowing her nose. She took a cold shower, that had definitely nothing to do with her fever.

Lena blew her nose one last time and got out of the car. She entered the building and walked to the elevators, head held high and her heels echoed in the lobby. Thanks to her makeup and powerful stride no one could guess she is sick. 

“Good Morning Ms Luthor.” Jess greeted her boss when she walked out of the elevator.

  
  
“Good morning, Jess” Lena greeted and tried to not winched at the sound of her voice or the raised eyebrow of her assistant.

  
  
She sat on her chair with a huff and blew her nose. She couldn’t breathe through her nose anymore, but she ignored it and started working, answering some emails. She got up multiple times to fill her glass of water, her throat getting dry from breathing through her mouth.

It didn’t take long for the blonde to walk through her doors, without knocking. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

Lena raised an eyebrow and smiled “Working. What are _ you _ doing here?” 

“A little birdy told me you are sick. You should be home and resting” Kara answered and placed her hands on her hips, earning another raised eyebrow from Lena.

  
  
“Does that little birdy have a name? Maybe starting with a ‘J’ and ending in ‘ess’?” Lena asked with a sigh. Her assistant entered her office multiple times during the morning. Every time Lena tried to not look sick but considering Jess brought her at least two cups of tea, she was failing to hide it.

  
  
“It doesn’t matter. You are sick, Lena. You need to take a break from work.” Kara moved closer to her and stretched her hand out for Lena to take.

“My nose is just blocked. That’s all. I can handle sickness.” she said, her voice more serious than before and turned back to her laptop. 

Kara sighed. She only got sick once in her life but it was awful. Maybe she did overreact though. “Okay, fine. But please leave work on time tonight. For me.” she asked and directed her pout to her girlfriend. 

Lena chuckled “okay, I promise”

Kara stared into her eyes a bit longer before nodding. “Okay, I will be back with soup for our lunch” she kissed Lena’s forehead and walked out.

* * *

Lena was still sick after three days. Her nose was still blocked, she had a fever and she was coughing non-stop. She agreed on taking the day off after Jess cleared her day from meetings and showed her a fifty-six slide presentation during her lunch break with Kara as to why showing to work sick is not healthy for both her and the other employees.

On the third night, she was awoken in the middle of the night by Kara. “Honey? Wake up, come on” the blonde helped her sit on the bed.

  
Lena coughed and grimace, her throat was killing her. When she looked at Kara, she saw a mug with tea and looked at her in question. Kara swirled the spoon in the mug and raised it up with some tea in it. She blew on it and leaned closer to Lena.

At Lena’s raised eyebrow Kara smiled softly. “It’s boiling hot. I didn’t want you to burn your tongue”. Kara spoon-fed her for a few minutes until the tea was cold enough for her to sip from the mug. She managed to drink half of it before she yawned and placed it on her nightstand. She snuggled closer to Kara and thank her before falling asleep, her throat already feeling better from the honey in the tea.

* * *

**~Act 3~**

“You’ve got cash?” Lena asked when she parked outside the restaurant. Lizy checked her wallet again to make sure and nodded. “Alright, sweety. Have fun and call your Jeju for your ride home” Lena answered and kissed her daughter’s head.

  
  
Lizy got out of the car and waved at her mom. She entered the restaurant and spotted her friends. “Hey, guys” she greeted and sat between Kevin and Alice.

  
  
Her friends greeted her back and they fell into an easy chatter while the waiter handed them the menus. 

“Have you already chosen what to order?” Kevin asked Alice when she noticed she had the menu close.

  
  
“Yeah. I checked the menu online” she shrugged.

“Why?” he asked.

“Oh, I wanted to make sure there was something I could eat. I’m already nervous about ordering” she answered.

Lizy noticed that Alice was chewing her lower lip and playing with her necklace, a sign that she was indeed nervous. She leaned closer and asked “So what are you going to order? I can’t choose” 

“I’m getting Pollo Pesto, but my sister said the burgers are really good as well.” She said and turned the page on her menu to show Lizy. 

The waiter arrived shortly after, writing down the orders on his notepad. He turned to Alice and the brunette just blushed and fiddle with her menu to find her order.

  
  
“She will have the Pollo Pesto” Lizy said and she could feel Alice next to her physically relax.

“Thank you,” Alice said to Lizy when the waiter left.

  
  
“No problem. That’s what friends are for” Lizy smiled.

* * *

**~Act 4~**

Lizy was studying in her room. It was past midnight but she just had to finish this essay so she can spend all day tomorrow sleeping. It’s mid-November and even though it was her second year at MIT she still missed her family and friends and wished she had time to fly to them on weekends. But sleep was more important right now. 

She noticed she got a notification on messenger and clicked the tab to open. She smiled at the cute gif Kevin sent hours ago when he wished her goodnight and clicked on the new message from Tyll-On.

  
  
**SpaceChef:**  
Hey!

Why are you awake this late?

**Potsticker:**  
Writing an essay. You?

**SpaceChef:**  
I got hungry, so I’m making fooooooooood

  
  
Lizy laughed and then groan as her stomach complained about the lack of food she had for the past four hours. She looked back at the chat and pouted at the selfie her boyfriend sent. He was kneeling next to his oven, smiling and giving her a thumbs up. In the oven, she could spot a pizza. 

**Potsticker:**

Aghhhh if I had the energy I would fly back to National City just so I can eat that pizza.

Everything is closed here and I’m starving :(

Lizy waited for Tyll’s answer but after five minutes she guessed he must be eating so she turned back to her essay. After ten minutes there was a knock on her window. ‘_ Wait a minute. I’m on the fifth floor _’ she thought. She removed her bracelet and looked outside before rushing to the window.

“What are you doing here?” she asked when she opened the window.

  
  
Tyll stepped inside with a backpack and smiled “I brought you pizza”. She moved to Lizy’s desk and started unpacking the Tupperwares. “I also made some garlic bread”

  
  
Lizy pulled him away from her desk and gave him a towel. He was wet from the rain outside “You can’t just fly in the middle of the night, on the other side of the country just to bring me” she paused when he opened the Tupperware with the pizza “...food.” she pointed at him “We are talking about this later, give me that pizza” she said and started eating.

“That was delicious, thank you” Lizy sighed and laid her head on Tyll’s shoulder. He let him take a shower and borrow the sweatpants she stole from him because they were too comfy and had pockets. Thanks to her muscles she had to buy some shirts a size or two bigger so no one will notice how strong she actually is and connected her to Supergirl, which make the MIT shirt Tyll borrow fit perfectly.

She snuggled closer to him and whispered “You can’t fly like that. If my Jeju finds out about this she will be really mad. You know she’s responsible for you”

  
  
“I know but you said you were hungry and the chef in me couldn’t help it. Also, I love you and you said you were in need of a hug at least five times this week. So here I am.” he answered and hugged Lizy, making her chuckle. “Can I stay for the weekend?”

  
  
Lizy sighed “I’m going to spend my Saturday sleeping and my Sunday studying” 

“Then I can be your personal plushy on Saturday and chef on Sunday. But if you want me to leave, I will”

  
  
Lizy pondered it in her head before nodding “Sounds good to me. No distractions though”

  
  
“Of course, khuhtov zhao _ ” _ he said with a smile that got wider when Lizy blush.

  
  
Lizy walked back to her desk and continue her essay while Tyll cleaned up and lay on the bed, slowly falling asleep. She finished her essay almost two hours later and she shut her laptop, sighing happily that she will finally sleep. She climbed on her bed and snuggled closer to Tyll.

Tyll pulled her closer but did not wake up. “Khuhp zhao rrip” he whispered in his sleep and Lizy blushed.

  
“Khap zhao rrup vahdhah” she whispered back and closed her eyes, sleep finally taking over.

**Author's Note:**

> khuhtov zhao = my love  
Khuhp zhao rrip/Khap zhao rrup vahdhah = I love you/I love you too (the I and You for men and women are different. That’s why they are written differently.)
> 
> **The first act **was an idea from Batsy: “When they are really tempted to eat that chocolate bar but they know when you come back from work you are desperately going to need that chocolate bar so they save it for you”
> 
> **The second act **is something my mom done. I was coughing so much in my sleep that she woke up, went downstairs, made tea and then came back upstairs to give me some with a spoon because it was too hot and I was too sleepy. It’s still one of the fondest memories I have. 
> 
> **The third act ** also kind of happen in real life. I asked a few people to give me a random act of love and one girl told me her boyfriend orders for her because she’s too shy to do it. Then I remembered, one of my best friends did that for me years ago. Don’t worry, I can order my own food now...still nervous about it, _BUT I DO IT_ \\(^w^)/
> 
> **The fourth act ** is something I wish I had the days I spent hours in the library and I’m forced to leave because I’m starving and I have no one to bring me food. ;-; _Where can I find a Tyll-Ol in my life?_
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy ash Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
